Ash x Cynthia one-shot
by blueknight0712
Summary: This is my first One-shot of Ash x Cynthia shipping. There is Paul x Dawn shipping moments in it. Please review and leave a comment. Write me if you like it or not.


**This is my first Ash and Cynthia one-shot. The characters of this story will be a different age than in the anime. Ash's clothes will be different and the song's will be different as well. So take look for their age.**

 **Characters age:**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Dawn: 15**

 **Cynthia: 16**

 **Brock: 19**

 **Paul: 15**

Discialmer: I don't own Pokemon nor do I own Mmm Mmm Yeah Yeah which is own and sung by Austin Mahone feat Pitbull.

(Location: Celestic Town; Region: Sinnoh)

"Well here we are Celestic Town!" Ash said to everyone. "It's beauitiful! I can't wait for the contest later today!" Dawn said in excitement. "Yeah. And according the map the Sinnoh League Champion lives here and that there's singing contest today." Brock said as he informed both Ash and Dawn.

"You know I think I might just sign up for the singing contest. I could always do something since there is no Gym battle." Ash said to them getting a shocked faces from Dawn and Brock. "Really Ash?" Dawn ask him as he nodded. Dawn and Brock smiled him.

Everyone looked at the town in amazement and excitement.

For Dawn, new clothes and a contest in town. For Brock, getting fresh food and herbs, new maps, and personally trying to get a girlfriend. And as for Ash, new battles, sightseeing, and meeting a certain someone he loves.

Today Dawn is taking Ash on a shoping trip something different. Dawn and Ash doing their own thing Brock had Pikachu with him and went to the market.

-(Line Break)-

Dawn dragged Ash into a clothes shop and told him to wait there. After waiting ten minutes, Dawn came back with some new clothes for Ash. "Why do I need new clothes?" Ash ask Dawn. "Because your signing up for the Singing contest and there for you need to look you best." Dawn said explaining to him. "Now go try these on!" Dawn yelled at him as he went into the dressing room.

After trying on five different clothes, the sixths one was perfect. Ash came out of the dressing room to show Dawn.

Ash is wearing a thin short-sleeve tight muscle black v-neck t-shirt tucked in his brown denim pants. He also wears a matching brown belt with a silver rectangular belt buckle and the pant legs are tucked in his black ankle-high boots with silver zippers. The outfit is completed with a blue hoodless raised collar jacket with white trims and silver zippers on the sleeves.

(Look up Chase Suno from Monsuno that's what Ash's clothes look like.)

Dawn look pleased with the clothes Ash had chosen. "Alright now then let go sign you up shall we?" Dawn ask him as Ash payed for both Dawn and himself.

-Time Skip-

Ash and Dawn ran to the sign up sheet. Then along the way they ran into Paul. Ash and Paul had made up for their differences and became friends.

"Hey, Paul.""S'up Ketchum." They said as they greeted each other. "So you signing up too?" Ash ask him getting a nod. "Good then why don't we partner up? Do a song together and maybe one directed to a certain blue hair girl?" Ash said as he whispered that last part to Paul.

Paul had a little redness on his cheek. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Good! Let go!" Ash said dragging Paul with him to sign up sheet and leaving Dawn behind. "*Sigh* Boy's." (*Cough*Girls*Cough*) Dawn said to no one.

-Time Skip-

Everyone started to grather around to the stage. "Alright! Welcome everyone Celestic town singing contest! Now than let's get started shall we?! First up we have Ash Ketchum and Paul Serebii!" The announcer said as the started to cheer on Ash and Paul, but non more than a certain blonde wearing black a coat who looked at Ash and Dawn who was looking Paul.

"Alright right Paul?" Ash ask Paul who nodded.

(Play: Mmm Mmm Yeah Yeah by Austin Mohine feat Pitbull)

[Paul:]

Austin M keep doing your thing

Let these boys keep slipping man

I'm not into gymnastics but I'm into flipping things

I told these women that it's all about a team,

Jordan and Pippen man

So do you wanna join the team

Now tell me little miss thang

Dalé!

[Ash:]

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

[Chorus:]

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

[Ash:]

Rock'n'Roll one time, we'll make it up as we go

I know you feel it cause I mean what I say say say say

We can do whatever, do whatever we want

When she walks past me I say hey, hey, hey…

[Ash:]

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go

But she walk pass me like I ain't said a word

Stood there like man

'cause I don't usually feel some type of way

But this one hit me hard in some kind of place

Like man

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

[Chorus:]

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Six inch heels clicking up down the street

You know she's coming and then she walks away way way way

I'm a big big deal, a little fun's all I need

But I can tell she don't believe what I say say say say say

[Ash:]

So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go

But she walk pass me like I ain't said a word

Stood there like man

'cause I don't usually feel some type of way

But this one hit me hard in some kind of place

Like man

When I saw her

Walking down the street

She looked so fine

I just had to speak

I ask her name

But she turned away

As she walked

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

[Paul:]

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

She look so good but she bad bad

You can see that back from the front front

Booty like Kriss Kross, jump jump

Meet me in the middle of the ocean

We can find ourselves and lose our minds, rewind

Wawawawa, play

Find ourselves and lose our minds today

Austin M. and Armando acabando latinos y gringos gozando me entiendes

For those that thought that we would stop

Definitely don't have a mind to think with, brainless

Most of them broke but they famous

Some got hits but they nameless

But mamita, forget about that

When I see you

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

Mmm mmm yeah yeah

All that I can say was

Everyone was silent then someone started to clap. Everyone follow and started to cheer for them. They waved at the crowed and bowed. They went off stage and greeted by three people. Dawn was taken by Paul so he could talk to her.

Brock left with Pikachu to leave Ash and his secret girlfriend alone. Brock knew Ash had a girlfriend and kept quiet about it.

-Line Break-

Ash and the blonde hair girl were alone at last. "So what do you think Cynthia?" Ash ask his girlfriend. That's right the Sinnoh League Champion was his girlfriend. "I loved it. It reminds me of how we met." Cynthia said while smiling at him. "Yes happy anniversary, beautiful" Ash said pulling out a neckless. The neckless was in the shape of a Gible that had blue and red gems.

Cynthia looked at the neckless and let out a tear and smiled at him. "Ash it's beautiful. But where did you get this? It must have cost you a lot of money?" Cynthia ask him as smiled and put the neckless on her.

"Relax. How I got it is a secret. And I had help from my mom. I ask her what to a beautiful girl for a great anniversary gift." Ash said to her. Cynthia smiled gave him a deep passion kiss. He looked at her and kissed her back and closed his eye's.

Ash and Cynthia pulled away from the kiss and looking at each other, while panting from lack of oxygen. She looked at him and realised something.

"Ah, crap! I forgot to get your gift." Cynthia said to Ash while facepalming herself. "Relax Cynthia. The only gift to me is being with you." Ash said as he got another kiss the cheek. "Idiot." Cynthia said to him.

"I love you." Ash said her.

"l love you too." Cynthia said back to Ash and gave him one last kiss.

 **And finish well I hope you like this one-shot. The song Mmm Mmm Yeah Yeah belongs to Austin Mahone feat Pitbull and it made me think of Ash and Cynthia who I'm shipping fan.**

 **Well I hope you like it. Review it and leave a comment. Also go vote on my poll on what story I should do.**

 **-blueknight0712 said peace out!**


End file.
